


Scavenger Hunt

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, Flowers, Friendship, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Notes, Strangers to Lovers, birthday gifts, bros being bros, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Nyx doesn't know what to get Noctis for his birthday, but a suggestion from Crowe gives the glaive a great idea. Now Noctis is off on a scavenger hunt full of wonderful (and one, not so wonderful) memories to find out what surprise Nyx has waiting for him at the end.This is a birthday themed fic for the nyxnoctocalypse birthday event!Happy Birthday, Noctis!





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iArgent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/gifts).



This is for our nyxnoct birthday event, and I hope you enjoy it. Dedicated to Dragons_Chaotica who gave me the idea in the first place! 

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**The Plan**

This _thing_ had started a little over a year ago. 

Nyx had met the prince many years before, and he’d always considered him pretty, beautiful if he was being honest with himself. That said, he hadn’t expected anything but a friendly camaraderie with his future king. The night of Noctis’ twentieth birthday had changed that. It was obvious that the heir had way too much to drink that evening and had caught Nyx alone, confessing his attraction to him. Days later, when the embarrassment had worn off, the two had met up and cleared the air over a few drinks. Seeing a mutual attraction between them, they decided to give this thing, whatever it was, a go. 

A year later, and they still found themselves navigating through a relationship that they hadn’t put a name to. But, that was not the issue he was having and why he’d called Crowe to met him.

The Prince's birthday was approaching and had no clue what to get him.

“Haven’t done this in a long time, and I’m just lost.” He continued to play with the beer bottle in his hands that had kept him occupied the last half hour. Crowe sat across from him, munching on skewers. “Seriously, what do you get a guy who literally has everything?” 

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a pointed look and waved a piece of meat at him. “He doesn’t have everything.” 

“He’s a fucking prince,” This whole thing was making him nervous, pale eyes looking down as he picked at the beer label with a nail. “what can I give him that he would want?”

Crowe tossed one of the bamboo sticks down on the table, which caught his attention. Nyx watched her as she started sucking the sauce off her fingers, a far off look in her eyes. “Mm,” The sound was accompanied with a shrug as she pulled a finger from her mouth. “What you need to do is think outside the box. Stop expecting to fail and realize that you can give him something he doesn’t have. When it comes to shit like this it’s always the thought that counts and you have an advantage, dumb ass. Why don’t you cook him a nice dinner, have a cuddle night on the couch, maybe a romantic walk? Then afterward you can fuck his brains out.”

Nyx nearly choked on a mouthful of beer, “Shit! Are you trying to kill me?” He snapped, coughing a few times.

“Just trying to help.” A little smirk pulled at one corner of her mouth. “Anyway, your boyfriend would come after me if anything happened to you on my watch.”

Pointing the bottle in her direction, Nyx shook his head. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, I forgot.” Her eyes rolled as she picked up another piece of meat. “We are in a ’no labels’ zone, even though it’s been a fucking year.” Holding up a hand, Crowe’s eyes closed as her head shook. “No, don’t say it, I know. He is the prince, and you’re just his glaive. A glaive that pounds him into the mattress at least three times a week.”

“How do you even know this shit?” The look she gave him was just conniving, and he decided at that moment he didn’t want to know. “Nevermind. But, I do like where you’re going with this. You’re right, I can give him something no one else can. Simple and romantic, nothing over the top.”

“Scavenger hunt!” Giving her a look, she dropped the food back on her plate.

“Isn’t that a little childish?” 

“Hell no! Write cute notes, leave them with a little gift, like his favorite flower. Leave them at important places like where you first met, first kissed… he’d like that. Have them lead somewhere, maybe a picnic, or dinner?” She watched as the idea sunk in, and the glaive started to smile.

“Crowe, you are perfect!” Standing, he tossed a few gil on the table and kissed the top of her head. “I gotta go.”

“Yep, have fun~!”

(๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

**Good Morning**

Noctis was still asleep when Ignis entered his bedroom, which had come as no surprise. He’d come home late last night, having been out with his father overlooking the final details of his birthday celebration at his request. Ignis knew that the prince would have preferred a small, private event, with friends and family. Unfortunately, as royalty, his friend wasn’t allowed much privacy and the nobles expected a gala for the future kings birthday. After all, it wasn’t every day that a prince turned twenty-one. Seeing the expectations placed upon his shoulders lately, he hoped that this little surprise that they had orchestrated would bring a bit of happiness to the prince. 

“Good morning, Noct.” Carrying the tray over to the bed, he watched as the prince popped up from under the blankets and stretched. A moan of relief fell from his lips and he opened his eyes glancing over at the bespectacled man.

“What’s this?” His voice was still rough with sleep as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Smiling, Ignis sat the tray on his lap. “This would be breakfast in bed.” 

Arching a brow, Noctis watched his adviser and friend for a moment. “I’m not sick.” Midnight pools fell to the tray on his lap and widened. This was no normal breakfast, it was a Galahdian breakfast. Specifically, one that Nyx tended to make for him when he stayed over. The rich spices filled his senses and he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. “Did Nyx bring this over?” 

A quick nod was his answer. “Along with a note and the flower.” Noctis had started to take a bite when the sylleblossom caught his attention.

“It’s my favorite flower… Luna would bring them to me when I was healing.” He looked thoughtfully at the purple and blue blossoms, pale fingers brushing across the delicate petals. His fingers moved past the flower to land on the note that sat below. “Is he planning something, why all of this?” 

“Afraid I have no answer for you. I was simply asked to bring you the breakfast with these two items. Seeing that he has been a loyal glaive for many years, I did not see an issue with the request.” 

Humming lightly, Noctis opened the note and instantly chuckled. “I should have known.”

_’Good morning little prince and I hope you enjoyed the breakfast. I’m sending you on a bit of a scavenger hunt for your birthday so humor me. When you have eaten and are ready for the day, I want you to go where we first met all those years ago.’_

Handing the note to Ignis, he started to eat. “Ah, a birthday scavenger hunt. He’s quite creative.”

“Yeah,” Taking a bite of the food, he glanced back up at his adviser. “So… what is a scavenger hunt, exactly?”

Hearing those words, Ignis couldn’t stop the thoughts that rose within him, wishing that Noctis had been allowed a proper childhood. But, it made him appreciate the moments like this even more and he was happy that Nyx had come up with such a clever idea. “You may look at it as a form of hide and seek. One is given clues to a location, and upon finding said location another clue should be waiting. Shall I accompany you on this little hunt of yours, Noct?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine and I have my cell phone if I need you. But, can you put together an outfit for me while finish eating and shower?”

He nodded, making his way to the closet. “I shall make sure you blend in with the citizens of Insomnia.” 

“You’re the best, Specs!” He finished up the breakfast and crawled out of bed, making his way into the bathroom to get ready. Exiting the room a short time later, he noted a simple outfit placed on the bed for him consisting of dark jeans and a gray shirt. The tray had disappeared but note and flower were lying beside the clothes and Ignis had disappeared. Dressed for the day, the prince grabbed the two items and made his way out of the Citadel. 

He didn’t notice the figure watching him from a few floors up. Hitting a contact on his phone, the man smiled. “Phase one is complete, the little prince has left the Citadel.” Aqua eyes watched as the figure made its way around the side of the building towards his next clue.

(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**First Meeting**

Glancing down at the note again, Noctis made his way past the side entrance, and towards Crownsguard building. They had met a few years back when things had gotten a bit heated between the two branches. Feathers had been ruffled and tempers flared so his father had requested a tournament pitting the two factions against one another in combat. In the end, the Glaives had won, but they had blown enough steam off that the two had been cordial by the time they had finished.

Turning the corner, Noctis noticed that the grounds were empty except for one man that he knew very well. “I’m guessing you’re a part of this little adventure that Nyx has planned?”

The Shield turned, looking a bit disappointed in the Prince. “About time your ass got out of bed.” Pointing over to a low wall, Noct saw another flower and note waiting for him. “I was given those and told to wait for ya, so I got some training in.”

Grinning, the prince trotted over to the waiting gifts and grabbed the note. “Another clue!” Gladio glanced over his shoulder as Noctis opened the envelope. 

_’Hey there, little prince. I knew you were as smart as you are beautiful. Now, I need you to go to the place you first introduced me to your friends. You remember don’t you, that little shop? Good luck!’_

“First place he met us?” Gladio frowned. “I’ve known him since he became a glaive, but you didn’t introduce us..”

Biting his lower lip, Noctis reread the message. “Yeah. He’s being specific, the first place I introduced him to my friends. Could it have been a random run in like… oooh!” Turning, he looked back at Gladio. “The coffee shop! You had gone out with Iggy that afternoon, and Prompto happened to run into you two.”

“Yeah, I remember that now. You showed up with the glaive and that was the first time we met Nyx as a group.” 

Folding the note back up, he stuck it in his pocket and grabbed the flowers. “Thanks, big guy, see ya later.” With that, the prince jogged off.

Smirking, he pulled his phone from his pocket and hit one of his contacts. “Hey,” He paused for a moment, chuckling. “yeah he got it. Helped him figure it out like ya asked, you know? Making sure he had the right answer. Yep, phase two is complete.” With that, he hung up and walked off to find Ignis.

(♡´౪`♡)

**Your Friends**

He knew where they had first met his friends as a group, but Noctis had forgotten where the exact spot was. After twenty minutes of searching, he found the little coffee house nestled near a small park. He remembered it had been a cold day, early evening and he had been on a walk with the glaive. Nyx had been the one who’d suggested stopping for a drink to warm them, and they had ended up here. It was only after they had gone in that Nyx and himself had run into his three friends.

“The first place I introduced him to my friends.” He couldn’t help smiling at the memories, entering the quiet shop a moment later.

“Noct!” He didn’t have any time to react when a flash of light went off in his face. He glared at the blond sitting at the small table, making his way over. “Oh nice, you always look so good when I catch you by surprise! Come on, I ordered you a hot chocolate.”

Walking over, he took a seat and saw the flower and note laid on the table. “For me, right?” He nodded. “How did Nyx plan all this?”

“Hey dude, I’m just the messenger. Don’t ask me how people come up with stuff. He called and asked, I said yes. I’d do anything for my buddy, Noct!” Grinning, he pushed the flower and note over to him as the waitress sat down a hot chocolate.

“Thank you.” It was an automatic response, seeing his attention was firmly on the two items Prompto had been guarding. Setting the two flowers down on the third, he took a sip of the drink and then opened the envelope. 

“So, what does it say?!” The blond was on the verge of bouncing in his seat. “I’ve been waiting here an hour and the suspense has killed me!”

“Calm yourself,” The words came off amused as he unfolded the note and laid it on the table so his best friend could see it.

_’I see you remembered, it was a tricky one and I’m proud of you! Don’t drink too much hot chocolate, I have plans for you later. Seeing that we have met your friends, I need you to go where you first met my ragtag family. This should be easy for you, little prince.’_

“Met his family?” Leaning back in the chair, Prompto gave Noctis a look of confusion. “Isn’t he from Galahd?” Noctis nodded, putting the note back into the envelope and grabbed the hot chocolate. “I’m so confused…”

“He doesn’t mean his blood family, Prom. He’s talking about Libertus, Crowe, and Pelna.”

“Ohhh, so… where did you first meet them?

”Kingsglaive compound. Dad sent me to them for training twice a week for a few years. Nyx was helping me learn how my warping ability worked, and surprise - he’s a great teacher.“ That made the blonde chuckle. ”Anyway, it was about a month in that he introduced me to the other three, said they were his family. 

“But, ragtag?”

“A joke.” Was the reply as pale fingers played with one of the flowers. “Crowe said it: we are just a ragtag family, a bunch of fucking misfits playing with magic and working for the king.” Dark eyes met his friend’s violet-blue. “It was meant as a joke, but I’ve seen how people treat the immigrants here… I want to make this a better place for them.”

Prompto patted his hand, leaning back. “Well if anyone can do it, it’s you.”

“Thanks, Prom.” Standing, he put the note in his pocket with the others and grabbed the flowers and drink. “Well, Nyx is waiting on me so I should go. Let’s hang out Saturday night at my place?”

“You got it, buddy, I’ll be there! Have fun.” Smiling, the Prince made his way towards the door of the shop and back into the streets. Prompto watched him go for a minute, pulling his phone from his backpack and hit a number. “Hey! Oh, dude, it went perfectly. Gave him the note and he’s on the way to the Kingsglaive compound now. Phase three was a success!” Pausing, he stood. “Yeah no prob, glad to help. See ya!” Picking up his drink and camera, the blonde was out in the crowds a moment later.

ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

**My Family**

It was just past noon when he reached the glaive compounds and knew the arena would be empty at this point. That had been where he’d met the others, and wondered if anyone would still be waiting on him for this little adventure. Entering the side door, Noctis’ skimmed the enclosed area and sure enough, a uniform caught his attention. 

He was quick to make it across the packed earth of the arena and smiled when the man turned. “Pelna.”

“Highness,” He was smiling and looked relaxed as he held out the two items that Noctis had expected to receive. “I’m sure you know the drill by now, so I won’t hold you up too long.”

“How many of you did he talk into doing this?” He saw the dark haired glaive shrug and opened up the note. “How did he even come up with this plan?”

Pelna snickered, crossing his arms across his chest. “What do you think? A little bird that you know quite well gave him the idea. But,” He motioned to the note and flowers. “everything else is all him. I gotta give him credit for thinking all this up for you.”

“I agree, and I should have known Crowe was involved somehow.” Opening the envelope, dark eyes glanced over the slanted writing of his lover.

_‘That shouldn’t have been too hard, and we’ve spent a lot of good times here. Haven’t we? Next, I want you to go someplace special. It was the first place we kissed, and you know I don’t count the one when you happened to be drunk. The first time we really kissed, after we decided to give this thing a go.’_

“You were drunk the first time you kissed him?” 

Blue eyes widened as a flush crossed his cheeks. “You did not read that, and will never breathe a word to anyone!” Pelna held up his hands in surrender, nodding lightly. “It was the big birthday party at the palace. I hated it and snuck off, he found me… and I kissed him.”

“I see, so that’s what started all this.”

“Pelna, you swore…”

“Yeah, not to say a word, lips are sealed. So where is this kissing place?” 

The nervousness left the prince, but the blush remained. “He took me to a bar at the edge of the Galahdian district. We sat in a corner booth, had a few drinks and talked everything out.”

“Then he kissed you?”

The prince nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. “We agreed to give…whatever this was, a try. It was nice, really really nice.”

Watching the man put the note away and stick it in his pocket, Pelna handed him the flowers. “He cares about you a lot. I’ve never seen him like this with someone, and I know I haven’t known him forever but Libs said the same. He’s got a lot of issues,” He paused and let out a breath. “We all do.”

“I know, I’ve been there when he wakes up. The nightmares, or a sound that triggers him. I’ve seen him panic, and it’s not always pretty…” The glaive gave him a thoughtful look as the prince smiled at him. “but I…”

“I know what you’re gonna say. Maybe you should tell him those words first.” Noctis blinked, nodding. “I think he would like to hear them.”

“Yeah… thanks, Pelna.”

“Get out of here, he’s waiting.” He didn’t need any more motivation than that. Giving the glaive a parting smile, Noctis made his way out of the training compound and back into the streets. Once he was out of view, Pelna tapped the comm in his ear. “Pelna here, phase four completed. Yeah, talk with ya soon.” His finger tapped the comm again, walking off.

(/∇＼*)｡o○♡

**Then We Kissed**

It had started raining as he made his way out of the Kingsglaive’s headquarters and the prince found himself jogging most of the way to the next location. It wasn’t that long of a walk and by the time he got there the sudden burst of rain had stopped. Stepping into the small business, dark eyes glance around the establishment but he saw no one. 

For a moment he wondered if he’s got the place wrong until the bartender took a drink to the back corner. Noctis skirted the floor, trying to peek into the booth without looking suspicious and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. “Libertus?”

“Finally! Nyx thinks I have all day ta sit here and wait for ya.”

Running a hand over the back of his neck, Noctis made his way over to the table. “I’m sorry to put you out like this.”

Libertus had been the last person Noctis had expected, and it wasn’t that they didn’t get along. There had always been tension between them due to what he was, and where Libs was from. They had been civil enough during training, but it had gotten worse since this thing with Nyx had started. Too many old grudges that Libertus had tried to bury and couldn’t, so many things that Noctis couldn’t understand because he wasn’t like them. It had all come to a head one day when the glaive had voiced his dislike for the crown in front of Noctis. That had lead to the inevitable fight and ended with Noctis leaving the compound. He hadn’t seen Libertus since that day and had no desire to see him now.

“Sit, and stop acting like I’m gonna bite your fucking head off.” Taking another drink, the prince slowly lowered himself into the booth. “Want anything?”

“I’m good.”

“Yeah,” They sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence before the glaive cleared his throat. “Ya know, whatever you and Nyx got going on here, it ain’t none of my business. I know I haven’t always been… nice…”

“That’s one word for it.” He muttered, seeing the look the older man shot him. Frowning, he met the look with one of his own. “You know what, this is fucking stupid.”

“Look, kid…”

“No, you will listen to me. You might hate me, but I have a right to speak. I have tried really hard to make some kinda connection with you for Nyx’s sake. Tired to understand the situation you came from, and I know I’m just some fucking spoiled prince to you. But I don’t live in some fairytale world. You think I like that my father keeps this wall up to protect everyone?”

“Noct, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s killing him Libertus, and the glaives are no better! Sucking his magic from him for your own use, I have to sit here every day wondering how long my father will live. Then when he’s gone, I get to do the same thing. My life for the protection of my people, my power so the glaives can fight. You hate the crown, I get it. But are we really all that different, you sacrificed and we sacrifice still… and I understand I’m not an immigrant and I will never understand everything your people went though.” He shook his head, looking at the table. “I think you underestimate me if you think I can’t see what’s right in my face. It’s everywhere, when I’m with you, with Nyx, how people are treated.”

Snorting, Libertus took a drink. “Yeah, and nothin’s been done.”

“Change takes time. I can’t magically snap my fingers and make all of this go away, but I have been trying. Did you know I brought up the conditions that your people and all the refugees face here? That I petitioned the Council for more funds, better care, homes, tax breaks for businesses?” The man said nothing, fiddling with the glass in his hands. “You never asked, and you didn’t care. I may be a prince to you, but my place is at Nyx side and I’m smart enough to see injustice when it’s in front of me.” Sighing, Noctis sat back into the bench. “We have no common ground to stand on and we may never be friends, but don’t play me for a fool.” 

Sitting there, the two men remained silent as the world around them went on as if nothing had occurred. Noctis had nothing left to say, and honestly, he felt better now that he’d actually got a word in with the older glaive but it still hurt that they would never be friends.

“We got Nyx.”

“Huh?” Midnight eyes raised to look at the man across from him. “What about Nyx?”

“A common ground, we got him.” The comment clicked into place and Noctis understood what he was saying. “Now, I ain’t sayin’ we are gonna be the best of friends. But the way he is with ya, haven’t seen that in a long time and I’m grateful for it.” He nodded in understanding, playing with the flowers that he held. “Ah fuck it…” Reaching down onto his own seat, Libertus sat the note and flower on the table. “Ya turned him into some sentimental fucker, ya know that kid?”

Noctis could only smile as he placed the other flowers on the table. “Yeah, he’s great, isn’t he?” The glavie almost choked on his drink, shaking his head. “What?”

“He’s a bastard, and you’re stuck with him.” He finally said after a moment. “Take good care of ’em ok?” 

“I can do that, I promise.” Opening the envelope, Noctis looked down at the note.

_’I hope you and Lib’s were able to talk shit out because I gave him a small fortune to sit there and wait for you. If ya got this, don’t worry I think you won him over a bit. My little prince, charming as ever. Your next clue is our favorite place to eat, I took you there on our first date, no veggies but good food and good beer.’ ___

____

____

Folding up the note, he stuck it back into the envelope and placed it in his pocket and grabbing the flowers. “Don’t drink too much, Nyx will kill you if he has to drag your ass home.”

“Tch, tell him to mind his own business. Get outta here.” Watching him a moment longer, the prince turned and missed the small smile that pulled at his lips. “Little brat, you sure won him over, didn’t ’cha.” Pulling out his phone, Libertus dialed a number and waited. “Hey,” Shaking his head, he listened for a moment. “Nah, I was mostly nice to the brat but he chewed my ass out.” Snorting, Libs glared at the empty seat across from him. “What the hell ya mean good for him? Ya know what, I don’t wanna know. So number five, or whatever, is done.” Setting down his glass, eyes narrowed as he pulled the phone away. “I’m not drunk, go fuck your boyfriend!” Hitting the end button, Libertus pushed himself up from the booth.

₍₍ ◝(●˙꒳˙●)◜ ₎₎

**Our Favorite Place**

“Crowe!” The prince ran down the stairs and over to the table where the dark haired woman sat with a very familiar companion. “Pelna, you beat me here?”

“I knew where she was, you still needed to get through Libs.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Chuckling, Crowe pushed over a cup to the younger male as Noct sat down across from them. “So how was the hunt so far?”

“Nice, I suppose. A lot of good memories, and I’ve gotten to spend a bit of time with everyone today.” Setting down the flowers, he sniffed the contents and made a face before taking a drink anyway. “Ugh, tastes like gasoline.”

“As if you’d know.” 

Pulling the cup from his lips, he gave Pelna a pointed look. “You drink this shit and tell me it doesn’t taste like gasoline.” Waving off the offer, the man laid his chin on Crowe’s shoulder as she chuckled. “Why do we drink this stuff?”

Crowe looked at him from over her glass. “Because it gets us drunk fast?”

“Because Nyx likes it?” Pelna offered, hearing his girlfriend make an unidentified noise.

“These are not good reasons.” Lifting the glass once again, Noctis shot the rest back and made a face of disgust. “Ok, I think I just killed myself, can I have the note.”

“No note.”

That caught the prince’s attention. “Wait, what? But the last note, this is our favorite place. I know I’m not wrong, so there has to be a note. Why are you here?”

“Uh, because I’m fucking hungry? Pelna and I decided to meet up here when he was done. No note, Nyx didn’t give me anything.”

Noctis was confused, so confused that he grabbed the last note from his pocket and reread it. “Your next clue is our favorite place to eat, I took you there on our first date, no veggies but good food and good beer.” Biting his bottom lip, Noct tried to think back but came up with nothing. “No I’m right, this is it. We were here for our first date so one of you have to have the note for this scavenger hunt!’

Shrugging, she looked at Pelna. ”Hey, don’t get me involved. I did my part back at the compound, and I’m done for the day.“

”Noct!“ 

All three turned to look at the cook behind the counter. ”Order’s up.“

”Yama-chan… I didn’t order…“ Jumping up, he went over and took the bag, seeing the flower lying inside. ”You…"

Smirking, he started on another order. ”Pretty sure you know where to deliver it, kid.“

”Yeah I do, thank you!“ Grabbing the other flowers, he quickly made his way up the stairs but stopped half way. ”Ah yeah, good seeing everyone. I’ll talk with you soon.“ After that the prince was gone, Yama could only chuckle as Crowe pulled out her phone.

”Hey, yeah package delivered. The order is heading your way, good luck with whatever you have planned.“ Closing the phone, she leaned back against Pelna and kissed his cheek. ”How about we take the rest of this to go, and make our way to my place?

“Sounds amazing.”

♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´‿` 人´‿` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °・

**Our Home**

Nyx paced in the small apartment, waiting for the knock that he knew was coming. About five minutes and fifty laps around the damn place, the knock finally came. Wiping his hands off on his pants, the glaive made his way across the room to open the door and when he saw the prince all his nervousness left him. “Hey.”

“Hey there yourself.” Holding up the bag, a tender smile crossed his face. “So I guess I know what’s for dinner, huh?”

“Do you mind?”

Noctis shook his head as Nyx took the food from him, and entered the apartment. “I don’t mind at all, it is our favorite.” He sat the sylleblossoms in a vase near the door while Nyx took the food into the kitchen. After a moment he was back at Noctis’ side and pulling him close. “Just like you’re my favorite.”

“Mm, I feel so special.” Leaning down, he felt the prince’s arms wrap around his neck and kissed him. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, for the most part.” Nyx gave him a look, and he just sighed. “Well, at first I could have smacked you for making me go to Libertus… but I think it helped. I mean we are never going to be the best pals ever, but I think he understands I’m not some spoiled brat who can’t comprehend what’s going on. I seriously wanted to hit him a few times, and if you ever make me…”

He was cut off when Nyx kissed him once again, pulling him closer as the smaller male moaned and buried his fingers into his hair. Grabbing his ass, he hoisted him up as Nyx felt his legs wrap around his waist and carried him over to the bed. “So beautiful.” He whispered as they pulled from the kiss.

“Flattery gets you everywhere, glaive.”

“Everywhere, huh?” Grinning, he tossed Noctis onto his bed, laying over him as Noct giggled. “I think I like everywhere.”

“What about the food?” He asked, hoping that it could wait til later.

Shrugging, Nyx nipped at his jawbone. “It reheats. I’m glad you had fun, but there was a point to this and I really need to tell you something before we go any further.”

“Hm?”

“Noct, I just…” 

Dark eyes watched the man lying over him as a pale hand rose to cup his cheek. “I have something to tell you too. Maybe if we say it at the same time it will make it easier?”

Chuckling at the idea, he nodded. “Ok, then. On the count of three?” 

Nodding, the glaive counted down as they both blurted out their words at the same time.

“I think I love you.” and “I can’t do this anymore.” filled the silence and ended with both staring at one another in a mix of shock and confusion.

“Wait, what can’t you do anymore?!” Pushing Nyx up, Noctis rose up from where he laid and glared at him. “You can’t do me anymore?”

But Nyx wasn’t paying attention, his mind was too focused on the words that Noctis had said. “Did you just say you love me?”

“I said I think.” He snapped, crossing his arms. “Are you leaving me?”

“What? No! Why would I do all of this, just to fucking leave you?” The room fell quiet as the two watched one another, it was obvious that they were trying to process what the other had said. In all honesty, neither of them were making any sense at the moment. “Can I finish?” Shrugging, the prince leaned against the wall and arched a brow, waiting for him to continue. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this thing, I want more.” Realization dawned in midnight depths as Nyx spoke. “I want to be more than a _thing_ , I want you to be my boyfriend. I want _us_ to actually mean something, and I don’t want anyone else to take you away from me. So, do you really love me?”

“Yeah,” Moving closer, Noctis sat up on his knees and met the others icy depths. “I really do and I don’t want to be a thing either.”

“I’m a piece of work you know, got a lot of issues. A lot of scars… and I’m not talking physical, baby.”

“I don’t mind. As long as you don’t mind some prince who really doesn’t know much about your culture butting into your life.”

“I can teach you,” He whispered, rubbing his nose gently against his lovers. “be more than happy to teach you.”

“I really want to learn.”

Nyx broke into a grin, pulling him close again. “So are we doing this, are we boyfriends?”

“I’ve never been one for labels, but I honestly don’t mind that one, my love.”

Leaning down to kiss him, he couldn’t help but whisper. “Neither do I, little prince. Happy Birthday.”

♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
Happy Birthday Noctis!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed please let me know! I promise I don't bite! :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


End file.
